Miraculous Ladybug Oneshots
by SchnauzerPie
Summary: A bunch of oneshots. I'll update every now and again. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is a ML reveal oneshot. As you probably guessed by the title and lack of chapters. (I'm horrible at intros) so enjoy!**

 **Adrien p.o.v**

"Yo, Adrien, dude! You look awful! How late were you _up_ last night... You should take better care of yourself, man."

Nino was pretty worried, and I don't blame him. I can barely walk...

There was a really late akuma last night, the fight started at about 11:00. Ladybug had been 'out of town' for a week, so I was keeping patrols alone. The battle was a long and gruelling one, and even though Ladybug somehow showed up at the last second, I was still battered and exhausted. It was by this point, 2:00. However, it did not stop there. I spent about an hour and a half cursing myself over having to have been saved by his lady. That wasn't how it was supposed to work. I was supposed to be the knight in shining armour, swooping in to save my damsel in distress. But, I guess she doesn't need saving...

Aaaaaand now I'm here, recovering from a photoshoot at the crack of dawn. When Nathalie came in to wake me up, turns out I was already awake. But what she didn't know is that I'd never been asleep in the first place. Walking into class, cuts and bruises all over, every step a mighty lunge of legendary effort, it was miraculous I've even made it this far... haha... See what I did there... I... I... Alya and Nino are speaking louder now. Are they greeting someone? I can't really see much, my vision's kinda fuz-

Wait, is that, Ladybug?! Those pigtails, and blue eyes! Am I that tired? Am I hallucinating?

"Ladybug? Is that you?... Thank god, I never got to thank you for saving my butt last night, ya know? And I want to say I'm sorry for being such a liabili- Ladybug?"

I glance up at her.

Oh.

Oh dear.

That isn't my lady, that's Marinette Dupain Cheng.

Will she figure out that I'm Chat Noir?

"H-How!? How did you find out!? Wait... CHAT?!"

Hmmm, how did I find out what? I accidentally said she was Ladybug, surely _she's_ the one who now knows I'm Chat Noir. Well, unless...

The pigtails. The blue eyes.

Seriously? I didn't notice. It was so blatantly obvious this whole time!

"Marinette! This whole tim- Marinette? Are you even listening? Wait no are you unconscious?! ALYA!"

 **So yeh. Thanks for reading. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

They were 27 years old now, the heroes of Paris. They were still none the wiser about their identities, but the time had come to reveal themselves.

Adrien had realised, when he was 17, that his Lady had her heart set elsewhere. He gave up on his feelings, just hoping she would be happy. It wasn't long after that a cute girl from his school confessed her feelings for him. He accepted her, and he came to love her. She reminded him of his first love, Ladybug.

Marinette had realised, when she was 17, that Chat Noir stopped flirting with her. While part of her was saddened, she realised that the decision had been made. She worked up the courage to confess to the boy she liked. He accepted her, and he came to love her. As she grew to know him better, his smile and sense of humour reminded her of her superhero partner.

But now, she was getting married. She didn't want to arouse her husband's suspicion by sneaking out at night. She was going to tell him that she was Ladybug, but she knew that if she was ever going to reveal her secret, Chat Noir would be the first to know.

"Chat," she whispered, gazing out at the twinkling lights of the Parisian skyline, "I want to show you who I am. The other day, my boyfriend asked me to marry him, and I accepted. I need to tell him, because I can't betray his trust, and it would raise all sorts of problems if I was found to be sneaking out at night to be with another man. But, I can't tell anyone before I tell you. You don't have to show me yours, but I'll show you my identity tonight."

He chuckled. Deep down, he was upset that she was marrying another man, but, he was happy. His fiancée was beautiful, kind and loving. She was everything he could ever wanted. So he had no reason to feel down.

"I also, am engaged, my Lady. So I might as well show you too, to avoid complications. But know this, no matter who you are, you will always be the saviour of Paris. Of course with a little help from your useless old sidekick Chat Noir..."

"Chat! You are NOT my sidekick, jeez, how many times... The same applies for you, we'll always be the best of friends, no matter what the outcome. On three?"

"On three, my Lady."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Spots off!" / "Claws in!"

The pink and green glow encased the two, bringing the chill of the night wind and the suspense that awaited. It was dark, but they would know that face anywhere.

...

"No way... M-Mari?! It was you this whole time?!"

But she didn't respond. For a few seconds, at least.

"REALLY!? ARE YOU ACTUALLY SERIOUS?! I REALLY HOPE YOU ARE PRANKING ME, MR NOIR. YOU MEAN WE WERE STUCK IN A GODDAMN LOVE TRIANGLE, NO, LOVE SQUARE FOR CHRIST'S SAKE, SINCE WE WERE FIFTEEN?! Oh my days, we should have done this YEARS AGO if only I hadn't been so selfish... You wouldn't have had to get over Ladybug, and-"

"Shhhh, Mari. I'm here now, you're here now. The only thing we need to do now is work out you can love Chat Noir."

...

"You think I didn't love Chat Noir, deep down? I never acted on it because I was devoted to Adrien, and I didn't want to disappoint you with who I really was... When you stopped flirting with Ladybug, I was so sad, you know that, you stupid cat?..."

She pounded her fist against her fiancé's chest, weakly. Tears streamed down her face in waves.

"I'm... So sorry..."

"So does that mean I can tell you cat puns every day now, my sweet little bakery girl?" He said, as he pulled her into a warm hug.

"Ya know, I actually think your puns are cute, but if you dare make one during our vows, I'll get back with Nathaniel!" She joked.

But as soon as her sentence ended, he stiffened up, like a threatened cat. His hug started to crush her.

"Mari. I can tolerate a lot of things, but _never ever_ make a joke like that again. Promise?" He said gravely.

'He's such a cat...' she thougt to herself.


End file.
